Aftermath
by bookfanatic7
Summary: (TAKES PLACE AFTER CODE) When everything is said and done, what then? What will become of Ben and Tory's relationship? Can she forgive him? What happens when a thief steals something crucial to their journey for answers? Virals is not mine. Please favorite and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath **

**Chapter 1 **

Hiram straightened his tie. Shelton tugged at his ears. Ben hunched over, his knee bounced like an Energizer bunny. I was stone cold still. We were waiting to be called to testify against Eric Marchant, or as we better knew him, The Gamemaster. The USB of Dr. Karsten's files burned in my pocket like a branding iron. The key that would unlock why we were Virals. We hadn't gotten a single second alone, so checking it would have to wait.

The room was quiet. I lifted my eyes from the table and met Ben's. I could tell he wanted to say more. Because of his expulsion, Ben was going to attend Wando High School in Mount Pleasant. Away from us. With everything settling down, I finally did have time to consider how he made me feel. I was feeling a lot, too much. Anger, confusion.

"Kids…it's time," Kit said opening the door and beckoning us out. Hi and Shelton got up quickly leading us out. Ben and I followed. Suddenly from behind I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Wha…?"

"Tory, I love you. I _really_ love you. I know I screwed up big time, and I _know _you hate me, but I just want you to know that because after this is done you probably want nothing to do with me. I couldn't continue living without you knowing how amazing, and beautiful, and perfect you are. I have to know how you feel, really. I _have _to know so I can leave you alone."

"…."

I couldn't speak. His face was so close to mine. His eyes were tired and shattered. I knew exactly what I had to say. This would help me, this would help Ben, we could move on. It was going to be hard. I was paralyzed. I tried to will my mouth to move, but all I made was a choking sound. I had to tell him straight.

"B…"

"Tory?"

Again, Kit had interrupted. Ben released me immediately. Kit ushered us out. Several guards pressed up against us and led us to the courtroom. Ben wouldn't meet my eye. The trial went on with the explanation of evidence and our testimonies. It was the first time I've ever seen Hi tell a story without zeal. Marchant was sentenced. Case closed. The Gamemaster gave me one last demented look and was taken away.

Relief poured over me. The guys also looked a healthier color. Hi was back to cracking jokes again. As the adults took us to our cars, preparing for the drive home, I grabbed Ben's hand. _Now or never. _

"Ben…I need to be honest…"

His eyes were hungry for an answer.

"I love you too."

All my pent up emotions poured out into those simple words that would never be enough. He saw it in my eyes and that smile was the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. It was straight up goofy. I smiled back. He laughed and picked me up, spinning us around. We were both laughing with relief. The euphoria was over-whelming. Then right in front of our friends and family, Ben kissed me. His hands were cupping my face and it was perfect.

"Woohoo!" Hiram shouted. We broke apart, the boys smiling as hard as Ben. I turned to Kit and he looked exhausted.

"What am I going to do with Tor?" He asked, annoyed. I blushed not really sure how to respond.

As we got into our cars I asked coyly, "Could we ride together?"

Kit turned to Myra then Tom who said, "Why the hell not?"

Hi sang out "_Nothing gets better than this!" _ His dad gave him a noogie and we all got in.

In the back we talked in hushed tones. Ben had his arm around my shoulder and it felt so right.

"Now what?" Ben asked. I reached into my pocket. Hi and Shelton smiled, knowing my response.

"Now, we find out what makes us…" I stopped short. "Oh, _shit." _

Ruth looked up in the rear-view questioning my vulgar outburst.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Shelton asked uneasily.

"It's gone, the USB is _gone_."


	2. Redbubble

Hello my amazing followers! (You guys are probably going to kill me because this _isn't _a new chapter, but….) I cannot describe how much your reviews mean to me. I love, love, love them. I'm a professional crastinator so the reviews give me encouragement to continue, so review for chapters more often! The other day I was browsing the web and decided to look up "Virals" fan-art. Now there were some pics, but not _nearly _as much as there should be. I couldn't even find any merchandise! (Ex. Shirts, IPhone cases, posters, stickers, etc.) Soooooo…guess what I did?! I joined this awesome site called Redbubble. You can post your art as items you can _sell_! I have several Virals pieces there. It would be AMAZING if you could head over there and comment, favorite, and maybe even buy some of my stuff. people/kaikai7

(If link doesn't work, go to Redbubble and search for "kaikai7")

Anyway, have a good summer and I'll write soon!


End file.
